


Don’t be so hard

by Hotgitay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Black male/Latin male, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise tells her parents about her seeing her ex boyfriend and they have a chat





	Don’t be so hard

“Me and John we had a little too much to drink we talked and well you probably know what happened”Annalise said to her two dads

“So you fucked Him ...I thought you two broke up”Nicholas replies 

“Temporarily his words not mines”Annalise said to him 

Her father made a face he didn’t buy the bs but his husband shot him a look trying to calm him down 

“Baby girl you’re an adult now we aren’t as strict as we were when you were younger all we want is for you to be happy”Nicholas replies 

“You can do what you want Even with people I don’t like”Demarius said to his daughter 

“Baby stop”Nicholas places a hand on Demarius’s thigh 

His husband had an arm wrapped around him 

“You know how your father feels about him”Nicholas said to the blonde 

“He’s not good for you you deserve better”Demarius replies 

“Baby don’t be so hard on her”Nicholas whispers to him 

“I’m being honest”Demarius replies 

Papa bear claws were coming out already in full force After Nicholas’s husband was finished making his statement

“Sorry we can have more fun later mi amor”he whispered into his ear 

Obviously her parents had been having sex she could see it written on their faces they were basking in the afterglow purely happy being together her dads had an active sex life 

“I’ll do that thing you like”He teased him suggestively

“I’m getting a mini boner now”His husband whispered to him 

He looked down and saw a growing bulge in his husbands pants 

The two have been fucking like teenagers recently


End file.
